


Without Words

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Aspects, Asexual Raphael, Fluff, RJS, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Simon Lewis, coming home, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 22 of 25 Days of Pairings: Raphael/Jace/SimonRaphael returns home to the Dumort, to a slight surprise.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> While some aspects of Asexuality are portrayed in this fic, that doesn't mean there are not other forms people approach their own Asexuality. 
> 
> Everyone's journey is different and valid.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Raphael walked up the steps of Dumort, rolling his shoulders back. He was mentally exhausted after dealing with the New Jersey and Vermont clan leaders’ constant bickering. The two clan leaders were bitter after a fight between fledglings, and Raphael was asked to act as a mediator. After four hours of being there, Raphael came to his own opinion that this was dumb. It took two hours more for both clan leaders to agree to reconvene after the new year, meaning Raphael would have to listen to them again. 

He pushed the door open, hoping to be greeted by the fireplace and maybe his boyfriends snuggling on the couch. 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME!” 

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN YOU FLAIL WHEN YOU FALL!” 

Raphael closed the door behind him and brushed off the snow, making sure it didn’t fall past the mat. He heard a loud crash to accompany the yelling from before and sighed. Raphael stepped through the small hallway and into the hotel’s old lobby, now the living room/greeting room. He looked around the newly placed Christmas decorations and found Simon on the floor while Jace by him. 

“You’re a Shadowhunter! I was 2 feet from you when I fell,” Simon fought back with a huff as he sat up. “It’s not like I went to the staircase and took a dive expecting you to catch me.” 

Raphael watched, amused as they bickered, enjoying that they hadn’t realized his presence yet. 

“You’re a Vampire! It was only a fall off the couch! I swear, how did you even fall off?” Jace retorted as he attempted to brush off the glitter and parts of garland wrapped around Simon. 

Simon pushed himself into standing up and immediately started to lose his balance over the garland still wrapped around his feet. He stumbled to the side where Jace was trying to at least break his fall this time; the floors may be carpet, but it still hurt. 

“Careful, mi sol,” Raphael warned as she finally decided to make his presence known and caught Simon as he was tumbling down. He watched as Jace’s and Simon’s eyes widened. “What are you two up to now?” 

“You were supposed to be gone till 9,” Jace spoke first, looking at the clock behind them. He realized it was already past 9 pm. “Oh.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question, mi ángel.” Raphael rolled his eyes and set Simon down, making sure to untangle him from the garland before fully letting the fledgling go. 

“We decided to decorate the hotel for the holidays,” Simon eagerly explained and let his eyes flick down briefly to check Raphael’s ring color today. _Blue_. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael’s shoulders and softly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Welcome home, Raph.”

When they first established the relationship between the three of them, one of the points holding Raphael back from allowing himself to give in to his heart was talking about his asexuality. After a talk and maybe a few more afterward, Simon and Jace had reassured Raphael that it was okay and they understood. It took some different failed methods and some more talking. Still, Jace had come up with a discreet way for Raphael to communicate with them what he was okay with at that time, without his boyfriends having to ask him before doing anything, which sometimes caused Raphael to be self-conscious. 

Jace came home and straight into their shared suite. He looked so pleased with himself as he sat Simon and Raphael down to show them what was inside the box he was guarding. Jace had pulled out six identical rings in the design Raphael usually wore. He showed them that the rings were identical except for a small gem color at the end of the leaf pattern. Jace suggested that they could use the different colors to communicate, more specifically for Raphael to tell them what he was comfortable with at that time. Simon and Jace assured Raphael he could easily switch it out at any point with no questions asked. 

So far, they only used four of the six rings. Red was no kissing or touching what so ever. Grey was set to mean cuddles, and hand-holding would be accepted. Blue was for the go-ahead for kisses and cuddling. Orange was for when Raphael was open to exploring something sexual. The other two rings held no meaning, but Jace stated that they could mean anything that Raphael wanted just to make sure to tell Simon and him so they could know as well. 

Their dynamic was different than what others might have, but it worked for them. It made interactions simpler and without always needing to be prefaced with Raphael’s identity. 

“Do you like it?” Simon asked, still looking up at Raphael. 

“We aren’t fully done. We did most of the main rooms, but we still have to get the hallways,” Jace added as he joined them and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, laying his head on their boyfriend’s shoulder. “We kind of lost track of time.” 

“Most of the main rooms?” Raphael questioned, looking at the pair. The hotel had over thirty rooms that anyone from the Clan can use, from the library on the upper floors to the old hotel rooms stripped to make a few lounge rooms on the fifth floor. 

“It’s not what you think,” Jace rolled his eyes but maintained his smirk. “It’s just this room, kitchen, and the larger dining room.” 

“I trust you both,” Raphael defended and leaned forward, kissing Jace’s forehead. 

“Then why’d you look like you were getting ready to find an excuse to leave?” Simon teased as he released Raphael and nudged Jace off him. “You look seriously tired. Did something happen?” 

“Mediating between two clans who are fighting over a small fight in the other’s bar caused by both their fledglings,” Raphael confided in them as he pulled his suit jacket off and draped it over the couch. “It didn’t even get settled yet. I have to go back next year again.” 

Jace and Simon pulled Raphael to the couch and gently pushed him in between them. 

Raphael let himself sink into the comfort his boyfriends were so willing to provide. He leaned into Jace’s fingers as the blonde played with his hair. 

“It looks lovely,” Raphael stated, pulling Simon’s legs over his and part of Jace’s lap. “I think it makes the hotel seem cozier.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> 3 more! 3 more!
> 
> The next pairing was revealed in the form of an Ask on my [Tumblr](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/). So see you here tomorrow for
> 
> Gabriel/Cecily!


End file.
